


A little Christmas Dream

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Butterfly kissing, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Giants, Gloves, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, armour kink, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Hubert is a giant to his miniature Ferdinand.Twas Christmas morning, when all through the houseNot a creature was stirring, not even a little noble...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 8





	A little Christmas Dream

It had been a wonderful night sleeping in one of Hubert's gloves. So silky and cosy, it was the perfect place for the sweetest dreams. Ferdinand had a little fetish for the gloves. He adored it when he was caressed with them or when Hubert let him sit in his palms. To awaken little Ferdinand from such pleasurable sleep required gentleness. Part of Hubert did not want to disturb him. When he was curled up in a slumber ball he resembled a cute fox with honey fur. However Hubert knew Ferdinand would be disappointed if he missed out on any festive fun. Ferdinand was engulfed in shadow as Hubert gave him a little kiss. Ferdinand moaned slightly, turning over reluctant to wake. Hubert tried again with another peck on the head. Once again Ferdinand turned and fidgeted in refusal to open his eyes. Attempt number three; Hubert tapped him with his little finger. Ferdinand sat up with a grumble as he distorted his face with a yawn. 

"Good morning sleepy head. It is time to awaken." Hubert hummed his words before spoiling Ferdinand with another kiss. 

"I was having the greatest dreams. Oh woe, I doubt that they will ever be repeated. " For the moment Ferdinand stayed in the warmth of his glove bed. Hubert scooped up the glove and rested it upon his shoulders. Once he was safely settled down Ferdinand scooched over to cuddle to his neck. "I dreamt that you were Santa Claus with a sleigh pulled by 12 wyvern. You had a huge sack full of gifts just for me. I knew they were mine because my name was embroidered on the sack. Your Santa clothing was red with all the furry trim in black. You also wore the hottest black boots. I mean shiny, substantial boots."

Hubert chuckled at the thought of him getting into any costume. When it came to wearing Santa hats and the like he was a bit of a Scrooge. "Did I climb down the chimney? Honestly Santa is no better than a thief randomly breaking into people's homes."

Ferdinand gave Hubert a disciplinary nudge with his elbow to the side of his neck. "Santa is not a common thief. Do not ruin my story. You did not climb down the chimney because you did not want to be covered in soot. Instead you warped yourself inside." 

Once again Hubert chuckled warmly. "I knew that I would be a sensible Santa." Ferdinand tried to reach over to touch his lips but his arms were too short. "Hush you, let me continue my story. As I said you warped yourself within. I left out some cookies and coffee for you with some wyvern treats." You took a bite from each cookie and sat down to drink your coffee. I woke up in need of a glass of water. Imagine my delight when I saw Santa enjoying the cookies and coffee I left out for him. " Ferdinand seemed to beam brightly when he told his story. His eyes were full of shorting stars and enthusiasm. "Despite my attempt to be quiet I was noticed. You let out a jolly festive laugh and invited me over."

Hubert had to stop him there. A jolly festive laugh; there was no way he would do anything like that. "You know that I only have two laughs! One is the soft chuckle reserved for you and your antics then there is the smug laugh for everyone else. I couldn't do a jolly festive laugh if I tried. " Ferdinand has to give him another nudge in the side of the neck for interrupting yet again. "Your laugh was a Christmas miracle then. Now stop talking for once and let me finish!" Ferdinand ensured that he pulled the most annoyed expression he could muster before continuing . Hubert always found the moody expressions rather adorable, especially when his cheeks puffed out like a hamster.

"I sat on your knee where you carefully bounced me. As I bounced you removed gift. after gift from your sack. There was all sorts of wonderful offerings: ornate teasets, cashmere jumpers, teas from around the world, a toolkit and some slippers. I felt really spoilt. However the best present involved me being placed on a miniature seat as you disappeared to go and change your outfit. "

Hubert could not imagine what his Santa self would change in to. Was it a sultry striptease? Was it lingerie? He was intrigued to hear the rest of the tale. 

Ferdinand wiggled in excitement as he remembered his favourite part of the dream. The wiggling resulted with him nearly falling off the shoulder. Hubert had to use a few fingers to save him. 

"When Santa walks normally sleigh bells ring. With each step a new sound was produced, a heavy clunking noise. Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! You stood there in full body armour. It was like you had been swallowed by metal. It was the sexiest vision:darkness and steel .I grabbed a suede cloth and polished every piece of armour until I could see my reflection in it." Ferdinand hugged to his neck as the tinge of arousal felt like confetti over his skin. "Then I got a hammer from my toolkit and started to emboss my name into the chestplate."

Hubert raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Is your dream telling you that you desire to see me in weighty, stuffy armour? I thought your interest in armour was purely as a pastime." Ferdinand shook his head. "No, I have a armour kink. Is it weird? If it is weird please do not tell Lorenz. I would not want him to think I am a pervert." 

"You don't want anyone knowing the truth then ?" Hubert teased as he formed a bowl with his palms for Ferdinand to jump into. "Hey, do not be cheeky. If I am a pervert then you must be 'Super Pervert' with the superpowers of clothing evaporation, excruciating nipple clamping and cum rockets.," Ferdinand responded with his usual dramatic flair, his hands were particularly expressive when they depicted nipple clamping and cum rockets. 

Hubert set him down on the table as he went to fetch something hidden in another room. "Interesting superpowers! Should I get Constance to work on them.? Actually I do not think that is a good idea. She would probably turn my cum into petals and make flowers sprout from my nipples." He returned bearing a gift. He placed it upon the table for Ferdinand to investigate. Ferdinand's eyes played tennis they danced to and from the gift and Hubert. 

"I thought that we were going to wait until after dinner to open presents?" Ferdinand dived from the table onto the mattress, which formed a crash mat for safe landing. Several bounces later and Ferdinand was able to maintain balance and stand. 

"After telling me your dream I am allowing you to open this one early. " Hubert passed Ferdinand an axe to attack the gift wrap with. With enthusiastic swings and lungs he ripped ribbon and wrap to shreds. A delighted mouse like squeak was made as he admired the silver helmet. "Oh it is beautiful! Look at all the detail! Wow, just wow, I love it." The silver helmet had ornate gold leaf of the crest of Cichol . Ferdinand couldn't stop gaping and cooing as he circled it in a dizzying manner. 

"I am happy you appreciate my gift. Let me put it on for you." Hubert carefully fitted the mask before he leant forward to give his lover access to his head. "What do you think?" Another squeak followed as Ferdinand dashed over as fast as his little legs would carry him. He lifted open the face guard and leant in to kiss his nose. "I cannot resist you." A little erotic game was under way; peek a bo with a difference. Each lift of the face guard was followed with a peck on a different spot. First he kissed up the arch of his nose before attempting to catch Hubert blinking so he could kiss his eyelids. Hubert responded by fluttering his eyelashes and tickling Ferdinand with them. 

It was time to up the stakes of the little game of peek a bo. When Ferdinand lifted the face guard this time he did not give Hubert a kiss. Instead of entering head first he literally sat on his face. The face guard was used as a foot rest as Hubert's nose was sandwiched between two plump buttocks. He gave himself a substantial thrill by using the nose as a massaging tool. "You love it when I use you to get off." He panted as he twitched and rub vigorously . 

"I am yours to be used my little honeybee." Hubert purred as he hunched his nose to provide greater stimulation . If Ferdinand was seeking to use his face for pleasure then pleasure would be granted. He grinned, a wicked schemer grin as he waited for the opportune moment to surprise his lover. When Ferdinand was distracted by arousing himself on his nose then he would add something to the mix. 

A flick of tongue squeezed between the buttocks and licked Ferdinand's anus. The rim was teased with a mixture of motions; slithering, rippling and circling. "Mmmm, your tongue is the best." 

Hubert had a ravenous appetite as he feasted on Ferdinand, teeth butted and stroked smooth buttocks as tip of his tongue probed inside. Ferdinand used the face guard for support, high squeaks and staggered breath were accents of his horniness. The temperature rose when the tongue penetrated further inside, caressing his sweet spot and bringing him to his knees. Quaking knees and beads of sweat were symbols of his lust drunkenness. Eyes rolled back in their sockets as everything else became oblivious except for the pure essence of orgasm. Every part of him was afflicted with pangs of bliss. An excess of shuddering sent him wild and uncontrollable in motion. Before the finale he was able turn and squirt over Hubert's face. Hubert wiped the cum off with his finger before he sucked the thick ooze. 

"You taste and smell delightful honeybee. You are my little delicacy." Hubert scooped him out of the helmet before removing it. " I will leave you to prepare yourself for a day of festive togetherness. "

Ferdinand laid atop one of Hubert's gloves adorning the widest, most ridiculous smile. 'Festive togetherness ' sounded like perfection.


End file.
